Portable static display devices have been used for many years to display content. For example, trading cards are portable items that display content. For many people, the activity of collecting trading cards has become a popular past time. These trading cards promote football, baseball, fictitious cartoon characters, action figures, and the like. The content displayed on these trading cards are typically static images or holograms printed onto the surface of the trading cards.
During the course of many years, there have been improvements to manufacturing and printing trading cards that have resulted in improved image quality and durability of the cards. Although there have been improvements to trading cards over the years, the basic premise of displaying static images through a card has remained mostly unchanged.